Syladdin
by JJAPrice15
Summary: Aladdin Parody. A young boy named Syrus Truesdale was just a streetrat, but when he finds a magic lamp, he plans to win Princess Konoka Konoe's heart with the help of six genies. But what happens when Lord Maliss makes his move?


Hey, guys

Hey, guys. JJAPrice15 here! Anyways, this is kinda unexpected, but I decided to do an Aladdin parody.

By the way, I own nothing in this story. Especially the cartoon characters and movie, Aladdin. Everyone and everything belongs to their respective owners. Here's the cast:

Aladdin: Syrus Truesdale (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)

Extras with Syrus: JJAPrice15 A.K.A. Jacob (me), Rena Kunisaki (.hack/Legend of the Twilight Bracelet), Yakumo (Shinzo), Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory), Blossom (PowerPuff Girls), Morty Mario (Mario OC), Asuna Kagurazaka (Negima!), Kanami Yuta (S-Cry-Ed), Tails (Sonic X), Cosmo (Sonic X), Mokuba Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) and Hatoko Kobayashi (Angelic Layer)

Princess Jasmine: Konoka Konoe (Negima!)

Abu: Icarus (Little Nemo)

Sultan: Eishun Konoe (Negima!)

Jafar: Lord Maliss (Happily Ever After)

Jafar Snake: Maliss Dragon

Iago: Meowth (Pokemon), Scowl the Owl and Batso (Happily Ever After)

Carpet: Jesse Andersen (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) and Princess Oriana (Felix the Cat: The Movie) (with the Crystal Beasts (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX), Latios and Latias (Pokemon))

Genie: Mickey Mouse (Disney), Minnie Mouse (Disney) and Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)

Storyteller: Sago (Shinzo)

Prince: Aster Phoenix (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)

Thief: Tomo Takino (Azumanga Daioh)

Captain of the gaurd: Dr. Eggman (Sonic X)

Gaurds: Various Characters

Raja: Growlithe (Pokemon)

Others: Will be shown throughout the fic

Now, on with the show!

--

A tall young man was riding a camel. He wore a green outfit, a dark blue cape and a light blue helmet with hints of orange and yellow. He was Sago. As the camel walked, Sago began to sing.

Sago: _**Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place**_

_**Where the caravan camels roam**_

_**Where it's flat and immense**_

_**And the heat is intense**_

_**It's barbaric, but hey, it's home**_

_**When the wind's from the east**_

_**And the sun's from the west**_

_**And the sand in the glass is right**_

_**Come on down**_

_**Stop on by**_

_**Hop an air board and fly**_

_**To another Cartoonanian night**_

_**Cartoonanian nights**_

_**Like Cartoonanian days**_

_**More often than not**_

_**Are hotter than hot**_

_**In a lot of good ways**_

_**Cartoonanian nights**_

_**'Neath Cartoonanian moons**_

_**A fool off his guard**_

_**Could fall and fall hard**_

_**Out there on the dunes**_

Sago dismounted the camel, who collapsed, panting heavily.

A boy named Naruto Uzumaki and a girl named Misaki Suzuhara almost passed by. Naruto and Misaki stopped when Sago saw them.

"Ah! Salaam and good evening to ya, worthy friend!" Sago greeted, "Please. Please, come closer."

Naruto came a yard closer while Misaki came right into Sago's face.

"Uh- too close. A little too close." Sago pointed out.

"Oops. Sorry." Misaki apologized as she backed away a foot from Sago.

"There. Welcome to Cartoonia. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down!"

As Sago said this, he got a stand out with a few items.

"Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes!" Sago said as he got a contraption out, "Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries."

"It will not break!" Sago continued as he tapped it on the counter, "Will not—"

The contraption then fell apart as Sago said, "It broke. Ooohhh! Look at this!"

Sago then pulled out a Tupperware; "I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen."

He pried the Tupperware open a bit and he blew a raspberry.

"Ah, still good." Sago said.

Naruto and Misaki looked at each other with unimpressed faces and then walked off.

"Wait! Don't go!" Sago exclaimed, and Naruto and Misaki stopped where they were.

"I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare." Sago said, "I think you would be most rewarded to consider...this."

Sago then pulled what looked like a teapot out of his own pants pocket and showed it to Naruto, who then looked oddly at Sago.

"Ooh! A teapot!" Misaki exclaimed in delight.

"What's so special about this thing anyway?" Naruto asked irritably.

"Actually, it's a magic lamp. So don't be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts." Sago explained.

"So it's an antique lampl! Big deal!" Naruto said, still unimpressed, "Come on, Misaki."

"Uh, okay." Misaki said as she and Naruto began to walk off again, but Sago stopped them yet again.

"This is no ordinary lamp!" Sago exclaimed, and he explained, "It once changed the course of a young boy's life. A boy who, like this crystal, was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough."

Naruto and Misaki then got interested looks on their face and they sat in front of Felix, and wanted to listen to what Sago had in store for them.

"So you would like to hear the tale?" Sago asked.

"Yeah!" Misaki responded with a nod.

"Wonderful!" Sago exclaimed, "Okay, then."

He then poured some shiny dust into the palm of his own hand and he threw the dust up into the sky, where it formed a starry nightscape.

Sago then began, "It begins on a dark night, where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose."

--

It was nighttime in a desert. A man was getting impatient. He was a black-haired, pale-skinned man. He wore a blue outfit, dark blue cloak and brown boots. He was Lord Maliss. With him were 3 animals. The first was a cat-looking pokemon named Meowth. The second was a red Owl with a Cigar sticking out of his mouth named Scowl. The third was a purple Bat named Batso.

Then, a fifteen-year-old girl with long black hair and brown eyes came up to them as she was riding on a horse. She wore a black shirt, brown pants and grey shoes. She was Tomo Takino. When she finally was in front of the four, she stopped and jumped off of the horse.

"You are late, Tomo." The man said.

Tomo then said, "A thousand apologies, Lord Maliss."

Maliss asked, "You have it, then?"

"I had to annoy a few people and pick on them, but I got it" Tomo said, getting half of a medallion out of her pants pocket.

Maliss reached out for it, but Tomo took it back.

"Uh-uh-uh! The treasure." Tomo said.

"HOOT!" Scowl shouted as he zoomed past Tomo and snatched the half medallion, hurting Tomo's hand.

"Yowch!" Tomo yelled as she clenched her hurt hand with her other hand.

Scowl flew to Maliss and handed the half medallion to him.

"Trust me, my young friend. You'll get what's coming to you." Maliss said.

"What's coming to you! Meowth!" Meoth agreed, like a parrot.

Maliss then took out the second half of the medallion and put the two halves of the medallion together, and then, the medallion flew from his hands off into the desert.

"Quickly! Follow the trail!" Maliss shouted. He (with Meowth) rode his horse in hot pursuit after the medallion while Scowl and Batso began flying and Tomo rides her horse after the medallion. The five started following the glowing speck of light.

"Faster!" Maliss shouted, making his horse pick up more speed.

The five chased the medallion, until it reached a large dune. It separated into two and the halves plunged into the dune. All that remained were two glowing points of light on the dune. But then, the dune began to rise up, transforming into a giant tiger's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes. The five then stop and dismount their horses.

"At last, after all my years of searching." Maliss said, amazed, "The cave of wonders."

"Meowth!" Meowth said, looking at the cave in amazement. Scowl and Batso nodded in agreement.

"Holy Cow!" Tomo exclaimed.

Maliss then turned towards Tomo and held her by the shirt.

"Now, remember:" Maliss explained, "Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine."

He then lets go of Tomo, who then turned towards the cave and chuckled fiendishly as she walked towards the cave.

"Hoot! The lamp! Hoot! The lamp!" Scowl squawked. Then he whispered to Maliss in his now-revealed English language, "Geez! Where'd you dig this bozo up?"

"I don't get it." Batso said in his now-revealed English Language.

"You must've got her at an anime convention or something." Meowth said in his now-revealed English language.

"Shh." Maliss said.

They turned back towards Tomo, who was about to enter, but she was blown away by the cave's roar. Literally.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The cave demanded.

"It- it is I, Tomo Takino." Tomo said, "A common thief."

"Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." The cave explained.

Tomo turned towards Maliss and shrugged.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" Maliss said impatiently.

Tomo nodded and hesitated, and she then moved one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, she planted her foot down, and waited for something to happen. Luckily, nothing happened. Relieved, Tomo began her trek again. Then another roar came. Tomo turned back, but the cave's mouth slammed shut and the dune collapsed back to normal. All that was left were the two halves of the medallion.

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." The voice of the cave said.

Maliss, Meowth, Scowl and Batso dusted themselves off, and Meowth was really ticked off.

"I can't believe it!" Meowth shouted in an aggravated mood, "I just don't believe it! We're never gonna get ahold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it!"

Scowl then pulled some of his feathers as he spoke, "Look at this. Look at this! Meowth's so ticked off that I'm molting!"

"Nobody's perfect." Batso said, making Scowl turn his head and cough for a bit.

Meowth then handed the two halves of the medallion to Maliss, who said, "Patience, my friends, patience. Tomo was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh, there's a big surprise!" Meowth yelled, being extremely sarcastic, "That's an incredi- I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise! What're we gonna do?! We got a big problem here! A big-"

He got cut off when Maliss covered his mouth and said, "Yes, Meowth. Only one may enter. We must find this one... this... diamond in the rough."

--

Well, that's chapter one. Next chapter, you'll see who is playing Aladdin and Abu. Until then, review away. But no flames or destructive criticism are allowed.


End file.
